Return to Neverland
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: 13 years after grieving over Samantha's death, Peter finally returns to London to find his shadow. But instead he finds something much more surprising in the Darling household. Sequel to 'Neverland'...On Hiatus.
1. Chappy 1

13 Years Ago In Neverland

…_. She finally released the cough she had kept in and a lot of blood came with it, she grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a letter to Peter before lying down in her bed "__Imba wimbo Wa upepo Wakati unajiwa na Imba wimbo wa upepo Wakati ndoto tamu…." Her voice faded into gasps until she had no more life left in her._

Same Time In London

"Push Mary" The nurse instructed, with a final scream she pushed as hard as she could and panted with relief and exaustion, the small baby cried loudly and the nurse wrapped her up in a blanket "It is a girl. What will you call her?" she asked as she handed Mary the little girl "Wendy, Wendy Angela Darling" Mary said stroking the baby's head, a sudden pain shot through Mary's abdomen again causing her to wince "What's wrong?" George Darling asked worried

"There appears to be another baby" The nurse said slightly surprised, Mary Darling smiled and once again began the painful pushing, once the baby was out the nurse wrapped her in a blanket similar to Wendy "Another girl" She said handing her to George "What should we call her?" he asked excitedly, Mary thought for a moment "Savana Samantha Darling" she replied, George looked down at his wife and for a split second there appeared to be a shooting star in Savana's eye's, but as quick as it came it disappeared.

**AN: I know it's short but it's the start off chapter, so sorry about that.**


	2. Chappy 2

13 Years Later

After my bath I walked into the bedroom and found my brothers and sister playing pirates again, I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed "We have come for ye glass slippers" John said aiming a sword at my sister "You're crazy" I said shaking my head in amusement "Who be you to order me about? And call me girlie" Wendy snapped, they started to sword fight and I rested against the headboard. I noticed Nana staring out the window but I thought nothing of it until he started barking, the others ran to the window and opened it before sticking their heads out, the bird suddenly shot out of the clock chirping and they immediatly pulled back in "Oh no" I sighed grimly.

A few minutes Later

The other's were dancing around Aunt Milicant who looked both surprised and amused, we all clapped once they finished and they sat down beside me "Wendy's turn, she must tell a story" Michael said slightly pleading, Wendy stood up in front of us all and they started naming different pirates that they wanted her to talk about

"Hook" John exclaimed, for some strange reason the name _'Jimmy' _echoed on my mind but I just ignored it and paid attention to the others "Pardon my soul, oh our children are educated these days" Auntie said rather dramatically, I rolled my eyes again "I'm afraid I'm not that educated at all, but I do know a thing about pirates" Wendy announced making Auntie gasp "My ambition is to write a novel in 3 parts about my adventures" she said excitedly "Adventures?" Auntie asked curiously

"I've yet to have them but they will be perfectly thrilling" she replied "My dear child, novelists are not highly thought of in society and there is nothing so difficult to marry as a novelist" Auntie told her, my eyes widened "Marry?" I asked in shock "But Aunt Wendy's not yet 14" Mother said also quite surprised at Auntie's statement

"Walk toward me dear so that I may appraise you" Auntie said, Wendy slowly walked towards her and we couldn't help but snicker at Wendy's slightly embarrassed expression, Father told us to be quiet but I couldn't help it "Turn around" Auntie instructed, Wendy turned around slowly and was also finding it hard to not laugh, it probably didn't help that she could hear and see us giggling aswell

"Yes it's just as I expected, Wendy possesses a woman's chin" Auntie announced smiling, Wendy touched her chin nervously and backed away "Have you not noticed? Observe her mouth, there hidden in the right hand corner. Is that a kiss?" Auntie asked, the boys gasped and my eyes widened "It might not be" I piped up, Auntie glanced at me and I suddenly felt slightly nervous

"Savana has it too" she gasped "Say what?" I asked, my voice came out strange and un-formal like those children I see on the street corner down the west side, they all gave me confused and warning looks that made me shuffle lower in my seat "Sorry" I said quietly "But what is it for?" Wendy asked in confusion, I groaned and flopped back in my seat "It is for the greatest adventure of all, they who find it have slipped in an out of heaven" Auntie said standing up

"Find what?" I asked now curious "The one the kiss belongs too" she replied, mum and dad both stood up from their seats with wide eyes "Our girls are women" Father said "Almost women" Auntie corrected, they sent us out and I hid behind the doorway with Wendy and my brothers

"They must spend less time with their brothers and more time with me, they must have their own rooms or they both share one with just those two, a young lady's room. George the daughter of a Clark cannot hope but marry a manager, you must attend more party's, make small talk with you're superiors at the bank, wit is very fashionable at the moment" Aunties voice said, I shook my head in disbelief and ran up the stairs.


	3. Chappy 3

"I will not end up as a younger Aunt Millicent!" I exclaimed in my angry state "Me neither" Wendy agreed in disgust "Well we don't want you to go" Michael said quietly and sadly, I sighed and sat on his bed "She won't take us, I promise" I said, he lifted his pinky "Pinky promise?" he asked, I linked my pinky with his own "Promise" I said, he smiled and got under the covers "Time for bed" I sighed standing up "Will you sing us you're lullaby Savana?" Michael asked, I shrugged and got into my own bed "Alright, lay down" I instructed, they all did and I smiled… 

Imba wimbo

Wa upepo

Wakati unajiwa na

Imba wimbo wa upepo

Wakati ndoto tamu

Lala mpaka usiku uisheni

Upepo wa usiku

Wimbo wanko na

Wimbo wangu inaendelea milele"

I finished and they were all sound asleep, I turned off the light and rested my head on the pillow, I couldn't sleep, I didn't know what to do, why does Aunt Millicent want us to grow up so fast? Where is the rush for this, during my thoughts I eventually fell asleep.

_Dream_

_We got back and walked right on through being careful not to disturb my brothers fencing lesson, we put all our 'earnings' on the table "Jimmy's gonna love this" Curly said going through the small pile, I heard a thud next to my bed and I saw Peter climb through the window "Well done Peter" Fox said "Peter" I exclaimed in relief, he smiled a little and hugged me back, I rested my head on his shoulder "You worry too much Baby" he said chuckling, I pulled back a little "Well you can't blame me, not with you jumpin those roof's anyways" I said sitting back down, he shook his head amused before helping out Tootles with the sausages_

In The Bedroom

After gazing at the girl with light brown hair he moved onto the other bed, he gasped, it was Baby, or just someone who looked similar to her, he was sure it was her, somewhere in that body she was there, he could feel it, he played with the gold heart necklace that dangled from around his neck, he had to get her back to Neverland somehow, it was just a matter of time and place, he flew back over to the other girl and her eyes flew open, as a reaction he flew back but hit the wall, the dog barked and he flew out of the window, the dog took hold of his shadow and pulled it clean off, he flew to the roof and planned on what to do.

The Next Day (Savana POV)

I had been at home all day today, I didn't go to school, I told mum I was ill but really I was just planning on how to get out of the whole lady subject with Aunt Millicent, I heard the door slam and I ran down and heard father shouting "Get too you're rooms!" he shouted, my brothers and sister ran up the stairs and I wondered what was going on "Mother is everything alright?" I asked, she turned around and smiled reassuringly "Of course, just need to have a little talk with father" she replied, I went back up the stairs wondering what had happened.

A little while later

We were all at the back door, father had just dragged Nana into our garden for some reason, but he seemed pretty angry "No, if I do not become a man that children fear and adults respect then we shall all end up in the street!" he shouted while chaining Nana to the wall "George not so loud" "The neighbors will hear" Mother and Auntie said "Oh let them hear, let the whole world know, this is not a nurse, this is a dog" Father spat while glaring at Nana, we all gasped as he ripped of the nurse hat and he faced us "Tomorrow you will begin you're instruction with Aunt Millicent, it's time for you to grow up" he said to me and Wendy, I shook my head "No!" I shouted before running up the stairs, I fell onto my bed and sobbed.


	4. Chappy 4

It took a while for mother to calm me down but she finally did it "Mother, can anything harm us after the night lights are lit?" Michael asked "No precious, they are the eyes a mother leaves behind to guard her children" Mum said "Mother, must you go to the party?" Wendy asked,

the boys got very excited and practically begged her to stay "You're father is a brave man, but he's going to need a special kiss to face his colleagues tonight" Mum said placing Michael on her lap "Father brave" Wendy said in disbelief "There are many different kinds of bravery, there's the bravery of thinking of others before one's self, now you're father has never brandished a sword or fired a pistol thank heavens, but he has made many sacrifices for his family, and put away many dreams"

Mum said, I got out of bed and sat on Wendy's with the rest of them "Where does he put them?" Michael asked curiously "He put them in a drawer, and sometimes late at night we take them out, and admire them, but it gets harder and harder to close the drawer, he does, and that is why he is brave" Mum replied, she put us all to bed before leaving and I fell asleep straight away.

_Dream_

_Someone banged against the door and I got nervous "Baby it's me let me in!" Peter shouted, I opened the door and he rushed in, he ran over to the orb and crouched down to it, I shut the door and went over to him "A door, to another world" he said pulling out a sword "What are you gonna do with that?" I asked "The slightest knock eh?" he asked tapping it, the orb glowed showing him the place and I stepped back "What a weird looking place" he said "But you're in there somewhere, ain't you Jimmy?" he asked, so my brother was in the orb, great "Open up Peter!"  
>someone shouted knocking the door, he glanced at me nervously "Come ere" he said, I crouched down next to him "Hold on to me" he instructed, I took hold of his coat "I'm going in, an I'm gonna get them out" he said, he brought his sword down onto the orb and it shined brightly, I felt weak and closed my eyes.<em>

End Dream

I heard a loud banging while I was in my sleep and it woke me up, I opened my eyes and found the light's on "Peter" she exclaimed, I shot up from the bed to see Wendy and some boy, he looked familiar for some reason "I have to tell the others about Cinderella" he said turning away from the window "But I know lots of stories, that I could tell the boys" Wendy said excitedly "Then come with me" he said flicking away a glowing light, they both started talking about something or other, I guess they didn't know I was awake,

may aswell go back to sleep, I laid back down "Can my brothers and sister come too?" I heard Wendy ask, a few seconds later I could hear her waking them up and I knew she would soon come to me, best to make my fake sleep believable, the moment came when she shook me rather roughly "Savana wake up" she exclaimed, I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them "What?" I asked sitting up, she smiled and motioned to the boy "There is a boy here that will teach us to fly" she exclaimed, he was facing the boys and I rolled my eyes "You offend reason sir" John said shaking his head, I giggled but my eyes widened when the boys raised from the floor to the ceiling.


	5. Chappy 5

John smiled and jumped out of bed "I should like to offend it with you" he said "You just think happy thought's and they lift you into the air" the boy said, I felt like I knew him, but I didn't know why, he sat cross legged on the ceiling and shrugged "It's easy" he said "I've got it, I've got it" John exclaimed jumping onto his bed, he started to shout out things that he loved before flying off the bed, he didn't exactly fly, more like stay up for five seconds then hit the floor, I fell back on the bed and laughed my head off "Oh shush Savana"

he spat, the boy grabbed the ball of light and shook it, a handful of shiny dust came off and settled onto John, he slowly started to rise, John jumped off his bed and the dust went over him aswell so that he was flying "Oh my god" I gasped as I watched them, Wendy soon hit the ceiling and the boy sat in front of me, I saw something shine and I looked a few inches down to see a small golden heart shaped locket on his chest,

I knew it from somewhere "That necklace look's familiar" I said reaching my hand out, he flinched but let me touch it….

_Vision_

_I was in a strange room, there was a girl with black hair, it was about the same length as mine, I couldn't see her face, she was staring out of the window and playing with a small golden locket that was shaped like a heart, there was a thud and I turned around "Hi Baby" the male said, I could only see a shadow but the voice was young and male, the girl flew out of bed and hugged the boy tightly, he hugged her back with the same tightness…_

End Vision

I gasped and could see them all staring at me, even the boy, only it wasn't confusion, it was more of a relieved look, he leaned in next to me so that our cheeks were touching "Baby is that you?" he whispered, I didn't know if it was me exactly, but there was something in me telling me to nod, so I did, he pulled back and smirked "Do you wish to know how to fly?" he asked motioning to my brothers and sister that were flying around the room, I shook my head "I'm terrified of heights" "Heights" we said at the same time, how did he know this "Then hold on to me"

he said before flying to the window, I pulled on my little black boots and got up from the bed "Come to Neverland" he said "But what about mother?" Wendy asked, she floated down "And father" "And Nana" John and Michael added while also floating down "There are mermaids" the boy said smiling, Wendy flew up "Indians" the boys flew up "Pirates" they all flew out the window and I slowly walked over to it, I looked down, it was a large drop, I could feel my body shaking and I took a step back

"I can't" I said shaking my head, the boy came closer "I won't let you go, I'll never let you go Baby" he whispered, I trusted him, this was strange, trusting someone who's name I didn't know, but I did trust him, and I knew his name "Peter" I whispered, he nodded and offered his hand, I stared at it for a moment "Come with me, you'll never have to grow up, or do anything you don't want"

he said persuading me, I took it and he came closer "Hold on" he said wrapping his arms around my waist, I placed mine around his neck and we took off, I had one last glance at the nursery before turning away from it for good.


	6. Chappy 6

_Dream_

_I rolled my eyes crossed my arms "Toot's go sort you're bed" Peter instructed, Toot's nodded and walked away, Peter took his place "It'll be alright Baby, you just ave to trust me" he said, I nodded "I do, for some reason, just bring em all back" I said worriedly, he nodded "An bring yourself back with em" I said, he chuckled and hugged me "I promise" he whispered, I pulled away and laid back down "Go to sleep Baby, an don't worry, I'll come back" he said pulling the blankets over me, I nodded and coughed a little before falling back asleep._

End Dream

"Baby wake up" someone whispered, I opened my eyes and saw stars below me, I was moving very fast and I remembered what had happened, I panicked "Shh, I won't hurt you" Peter said, I looked into his eyes and I knew I could trust him, I nodded and turned back "Give me your hand" he said taking it, he lowered it down and I felt something wet and cold on my hand, I realized what I thought was stars was water, only with the stars reflecting on it, I dragged my hand through the water and it felt nice, I realized he was still gently holding my arm in the water and I smiled,

I knew that my dreams now meant something, and I was gonna find out what, I looked into the distance and saw the sun shining behind an island, it looked so beautiful "Your home baby" Peter whispered into my ear, I felt a large joy inside me even though I didn't know this place, even though we were flying I turned around and faced him "Peter, I don't know you, I don't know this place, but for some reason I feel like I do and it's confusing me so much" I said annoyed,

he nodded but looked disappointed "But you do recognize me" he said hopefully, I looked back at the water "I do and I don't, I have dreams you know, about London, the West side, living in a small room with boys" I said in thought, his grip tightened a little but not enough to cause pain "You may wanna hold on" he said, I turned around and put my arms around his neck and my face into his shoulder "Follow me!" he shouted, he flew very high up and it took all my strength not to panic,

we landed on a cloud and it felt very soft, like candy floss if you will "Look Baby" he said loosening his grip, I couldn't pull away though "I can't" I said, he pulled me away from him slowly and looked me straight in the eyes "Nothing will happen to you, as long as I'm around" he said, I nodded and looked, all the way down was the ocean and a pirate ship, I had a death grip on the cloud and I was sat back on my knees while the others were lying on their stomachs

"Peter was looking through a spy glass at the ship and Wendy looked at him, I noticed something glowing next to his ear and I looked closer to find it was a fairy, my eyes rolled back and I fell down.

_Dream_

_Fire, that's all I could see, a lot of it, it was burning something that looked like a small city, I could see glowing orbs flying out of it and I realized, these were the tree spirits, someone was burning it, I could feel the flames licking my skin and it hurt, a lot, I could see a lot of the spirits burning with the once beautiful city, the image zoomed out and I could see the pirates, my brother was there with them just watching, he wasn't helping or anything "Jimmy!" I shouted….._

End Dream

I felt air fill my lungs and I started coughing "She's awake" someone said, I opened my eyes to see men surrounding me, I jumped up but my head hurt "Are you alright?" an old guy with a beard asked crouching down to my level, I nodded nervously and backed into a wall of some sort, I looked around properly and realized I was on the pirate ship "We should take you to the captain deary"

he said, I shook my head quickly and he sighed "C'mon, it's nice an warm in there" he said persuading me, he held out a hand and I shakily took it letting him pull me up "Good girl" he said, I felt very weak and my legs gave out "Woah, easy" he said helping up, he helped me into the cabin and I was getting more and more nervous "Sir, we got someone you should see" he said,

I saw a man with long black hair and I noticed the hook where his right hand should have been, he spun around glaring but his eyes softened once he saw me "Samantha?" he asked hopefully, I knew him "Jimmy" I whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

The man who's name I had guessed was Jimmy judging by my previous words jogged towards me and pulled me into a large hug "I thought you were dead" he said quietly, I didn't know who this man was but I felt close to him for some reason "I have to go" I said pulling away from him,

he gave me a confused look "I must find my brothers and sister" I said in a desperate tone, his face changed to one of sadness "One body with two souls" he said more to himself, I shook my head slowly signalling that I didn't know what was going on, he glanced down at my clothes

"You look freezing my dear, Smee take her down to my bedroom and give her some clothes. Do not worry Samantha I don't go down there at all, I haven't been down there since she was killed" he said reasuringly, I didn't have time to ask him who 'She' was as Smee dragged me out of the room.

I was led to the other side of the ship and into another room, it had a large double bed agains't the window and I noticed a night table on the other side of the room, it had a brush and I wondered where a womans brush had come from "Here you are Miss"

Smee said handing me a large white shirt "I'll come back to check on you later" he said before leaving, I sighed and changed into the shirt before brushing my hair through with the brush, after I was done I looked out the large window to see the Island, it was so beautiful and rather big which made me wonder where my siblings were, a hand suddenly came from the corner of the window and knocked it,

I carefully opened the window and Peter's face popped up "Are you okay?" he whispered climbing through, I nodded and pulled him into a hug "I'm fine" I said burrying my face into his neck, he held me tight as though afraid to let go "I got you now Baby, your safe" he whispered into my ear, I smiled and faced him "We need to get out of here"

he said looking around nervously, I nodded "But why they seem nice" I said in confusion, he took my hands in his own and looked me in the eyes "They are bad people Baby, they will hurt you in a matter of time, I will not lose you again" he said, I really didn't know how he or that man Jimmy knew me, but I was going to find out soon "Let's go" he said jumping out the window,

he floated there for a moment and waited for me to jump, I looked down at the water and started shaking again "Peter" I whimpered knowing that he would know how scared I was, he came forward a bit "As long as your with me you'll be safe" he said, I knew I could trust him,

so I jumped, he easily caught me and we flew up and towards the Island "I told you I'd keep you safe" he said slightly cocky, I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder as we flew through the clouds.


	8. Chapter 8

We soon landed in the middle of the forest and I looked around in awe "Wait here" Peter said holding up a finger, I nodded and he flew away somewhere, but me being the curious person that I am didn't stay put for very long, I walked a bit further through the forest until I eventually saw people, only they were a bunch of young boys surrounding something "Excuse me?" I asked, they all turned their heads and gaped "B..Baby?"

one with curly blonde hair asked, I shook my head in confusion and I heard someone whisper something, I saw Peter's head pop up and the boys's faces fell a little "Over here Samantha" he called, I slowly walked over feeling a little bit strange with these boys watching me, and the fact that Peter had called me Samantha instead of Savanah,

I eventually reached them and looked down to see what they had been looking at, it was Wendy only she was unconcious, I knew she was alive because I could see her chest moving "Well she's not dead" I said, two of the boys made a little space inbetween them and motioned me to sit there, I did and they all stared at Wendy wondering what to do with her "Let us carry her down to the house" one boy said "Hands" Peter said, they all held out their hands which were very dirty "Their a bit dirty" Another boy said

"Then she must stay here and die" the one next to me said, I gave him an annoyed look "No" I said, he chuckled nervously to himself "Oh how could I have thought that, stupid...sorry" he said, I giggled a little in amusement "We shall build a house around her" Peter said, the boys seemed to like that idea because they all shouted words of approval while running into different parts of the woods,

I played with the acorn around Wendy's neck that had a hole in it "My kiss saved her" he whispered leaning in next to me "That is not a kiss" I said looking at him, he was rather close "What is a kiss?" he asked confused, I smiled a little "I'll show you" I replied, I leaned in but was interrupted by to of the boys "Tink did it" they whispered before running off again,

I turned back to Wendy and Peter looked a bit angry "Tinkerbell, oh Tinkerbell" he called, a tiny fairy flew down to him and he quickly grabbed her "Was it you Tink?" he asked, she made a small inoccent face and a halo popped up above her head before she changed and had horns instead with a red glow around her "Then I am your friend no more" he snapped throwing her away,

she landed in the bushes and I did feel a little sorry for her "So you were going to show me" he said, I remembered what had nearly happened a minute ago and I didn't want to face him "I'll have to show you another time Peter"

I said, he sighed in dissapointment but nodded "I'm gonna go help the boys, you coming?" he asked hopefully, I shook my head "I'll stay here with my sister" I said sitting down next to Wendy "Please try and remember Samantha...please" he said with a desperate tone, I turned around but he had gone.

"Savanah wake up" I slowly opened my eyes to see Wendy above me "What?" I asked rubbing my eyes, after the boys had gone I must've fell asleep "They want to take us somewhere" she said motioning to the door,

I looked to see the boys from earlier watching me and Wendy with hopefull faces "Alright" I said sitting up, the boys got all excited and put a blind fold on Wendy "You don't need one Baby, we trust you" one of them said while taking my hand, I ignored the small and confusing comment and let them lead me through the forest along with a blind-folded Wendy.


	9. Chapter 9

We were lead to some sort of tree house and they opened up a little doorway "Time to meet father mother" one said pushing me and Wendy through "We are so looking forward to being your son" another son while closing the doorway, Wendy gave me a confused look but I shrugged as a sign that I didn't know what was going on either, we both slowly walked forward and the ground suddenly dissapeared from beneath us,

I slid down some sort of slide with Wendy clinging on to me from behind, we landed inside a large room that I guessed was underground from all the tree roots, two of the boys came down from opposite sides and kicked each other in the head while landing, I laughed a little and saw Peter sat on a chair although it looked more like a throne

"Welcome mothers...discipline, that's what fathers believe in. We must spank the children immediatley before they try and kill one of you again, in fact, we should kill them" Peter said standing in front of us, he turned around slowly with the sword and chased the screaming boys over to his throne "No" I exclaimed running over to them with Wendy,

we stood between Peter and the chair that the boys were hid behind "Father, I agree that they are perfectly horrid, but kill them and they shall think themselves important" Wendy said glancing at the boys, they all agreed desperate to get out of being killed "I suggest something far more dreadfull" she said going over to the wall, she plucked a small flower off a hanging root and held it underneath a tiny waterfall

"Medicine" she said smiling evily, I shuddered in disgust and stepped back a bit, Wendy could be pretty scary when she wanted to be, even if she was my sister "It's the most beastly disgusting stuff, the sticky sweet kind" she said slowly walking closer, I gagged and the boys protested while exclaiming 'Kill us', I laughed a little "Smallest first...Michael" she said, my eyes widened in realisation

"Oh no, Michael, John...my brothers" Wendy exclaimed noticing the same thing "Who?" Peter asked in confusion, I rolled my eyes "Mine and Wendy's brothers" I said trying to refresh his memory, he nodded but seemed to be still a little confused "But Baby I thought you only had one brother?" one of the boys asked, Peter nudged him with his elbow and gave him a warning look

"Sorry, must've been someone else" the boy muttered nervously, I nodded but was still curious "Don't worry, we can go visit the mermaids later. They'll know where your brothers are" Peter said reasuringly,

I nodded again and so did Wendy "But first, introductions" Peter announced while standing up, the boys formed a line and he pointed to each one as he said their names "Slightly, Nibs, Tootles, Curly and the Twins" he said, I felt myself get a little dizzy and my eyes slowly closed.

_Flashback..._

_I opened my eyes and squinted when the sun hit them, it took a while but I finally adjusted to the light "You're awake" I turned my head to see Tootles and I smiled faintly "Mhmm" I replied sitting up, _

_my head started hurting and I held it, "You okay?" he asked, I nodded when the pain stopped "Yeah, just got a bit of a cold I think" I said in thought, I started coughing and my hands instantly flew to cover my mouth,_

_ my breathing became a little bit harder so I had to take bigger stronger breaths when it stopped "My god Baby" Toot's said, he was staring at my hands, I looked at them to see a bit of blood on them, I quickly wiped them on my apron before turning to Toot's_

_"Don't tell anyone Tootles, they have enough to worry about" I begged, he reluctantly nodded and I hugged him briefly "So where are the other boys?" I asked noticing they weren't around 'Getting some breakfast, I already ate mine, _

_they told me to watch you, and I brought you some food" he said handing me a bowl of croc guts, I smiled gratefully and smelt it "Lovely" I said sarcastically, he chuckled "Yeah, it could be worse though eh?" he asked, I nodded and placed the bowl next to me "Where's Peter Toot's?"..._


	10. Chapter 10

My eyes shot open and I winced at the light the filled the room, after my vision finally got used to it I looked around, I was in a strange room with a few vines here and there, I looked down to see what I was lying on and a large furry blanket covered my body, I assumed that I was on some handmade bed and it was very comfy,

the pillows were obviously made of something else but were still good to sleep on "Nice to see your awake Baby" my head shot up and I saw Curly in the doorway holding back a hanging curtain made out of leaves, he was holding a bowl and rag "Good to be awake...what happened?" I asked confused,

he chuckled and came in placing the bowl on the side-table "You learn't our names and then you fainted" he said dipping the rag into the bowl full of water, I groaned and fell back on the bed "That's embarassing" I muttered, he chuckled again "Wouldn't be the first time Baby" he replied, I faced him in confusion

"Why does everyone call me baby?" I asked, his smile fell and he sighed "You don't remember do you?" he asked, I shook my head "What is it I am supposed to remember Curly?" I asked, he looked at me "You just look like someone we knew a long time ago, 13 years a matter of fact" he said,

my eyes widened slightly "What happened to her?" I asked, he sighed "She fell asleep...but this time she didn' wake up" he replied grimly, I nodded "She looked like me?" I asked, he nodded "Exactly like yah, that's why we keep mistakin' you for 'er" he explained, I nodded again "If you were 'er though you wouldn' recognize us lost boys...the island changes how we look to fit it's ways, I never used ta be this short yah know"

he said smirking, I giggled "So you've all changed?" I asked, he nodded "Yup, believe it or not but twins used to be one kid" he said, I rolled over to face him "What did Peter used to look like?" I asked curiously, his smirk widened "You fancy 'im then?" he asked, I rolled my eyes "No, just a little curious" I replied, he nodded and shrugged

"He used ta 'ave brown hair I can' tell yah that much. One day ask him to take yah to the Mermaids waterfall, then you'll find out" he said, I nodded and he wrung out the rag before putting it on my forehead "You were burnin' up" he explained, I nodded "Where's my sister?" I asked "She an' Peter wen't lookin' for yah brothers"

he replied "How long ago?" I asked, he shrugged "Not that long, about an hour" he replied "You think their alright?" I asked hopefully, he nodded "Course I do, Peter always comes back" he said reasuringly, I nodded and he stood up "I betta get ta the boys, see yah later Baby" he said before leaving, I sighed and looked around the room,

there was deffinatly something these boys weren't telling me and I knew the whole island was in on it too, that captain from the ship called me Baby aswell, if there was one thing I was going too do here, it was to find out who this 'Baby' girl was.


	11. Very Important Author's Note!

**Hey dudes! First of all, I'm so sorry that this isn't an update, just in-case I got your hopes up. I've created a new account on F.F, so from now on I will be re-posting my stories on that account. Please don't favourite any of the stories, or this account as I will be deleting it once I'm done re-posting. The name of my new account is BabyBearMunchkin. Don't ask about the name, it was cute so I chose it :). Anywho all my stories will be re-posted and re-edited on that account from now on.**

**Also, unfortunately, only a few stories will be re-posted, as I know that I've lost interest in some. Below is a list of the returning stories on my other account:**

**- Back to WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
>- Life In WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic.)<br>- Bailey's Story (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
>- Breanna Parker (A 'Karate Kid' Fic).<br>- Charlotte's Nightmare (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
>- Cj's Story (A 'Fright Night' Fic).<br>- Oliver Twist (An 'Oliver Twist' Fic).  
>- The Werewolf's Sister (A 'Being Human' Fic).<br>- The Radio Rebels (A 'Radio Rebel' Fic).  
>- The Country Girl (A 'Wizards of Waverly Place' Fic).<br>- Neverland & Return to Neverland (A 'Peter Pan' Fic).  
>- The Other Misfit (A 'Misfits' Fic).<br>- The Search for the Stone (A 'Little Vampire' Fic).**

**So, those are the stories that will be re-edited and re-posted on my new account. If the story you like is not on the list then I'm really sorry, but I've lost interest and no longer feel the need to continue the story. Anyway, that's all. But I thank you so much for favouriting and following my stories. This will be my last A/N on this account. BabyLibby out xox.**


End file.
